The Sound of Madness
by nekoangel1988
Summary: The man might have annoyed Sasuke but that didn't mean he was going to sit back and let him die. SasuNaru mentions of attempted suicide AU discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"You're fired" Those hadn't been the two words that Naruto Uzumaki had wanted to hear the moment he stepped foot inside his boss's office this morning. Naruto had dedicated the last several weeks to working his butt off trying to please his boss and trying to prove his father wrong, that he wasn't some screwed up mental case that wouldn't get anywhere in life. You see, Naruto Uzumaki struggled with Bipolar disorder, he was either super happy or super depressed. Naruto took medication to help his mood swings but they didn't always work and Naruto would be left struggling. Naruto wasn't sure why he had been fired, his boss hadn't even given him a reason, just that he had expected Naruto to be out of the office by the end of the day.

Which is how Naruto found himself sitting at a bar contemplating his options. He knew he would have to tell his father and he was dreading it, Minato didn't think he would ever be able to keep a job as it was. Naruto knew that his father loved him and wanted what was best for him, but sometimes the man didn't want Naruto to live the way that Naruto wanted to and that could be a little hard to handle. Minato didn't really believe that Naruto could live independently away from him, because of the mental illness that Naruto battled day after day, Naruto had always believed that he could but sometimes he had to wonder.

Sighing, Naruto spun his cell phone around in small circles on the counter top, he wasn't quite brave enough to pick up and call his father. He could do without his father's disappointment for a few more minutes. Naruto really wasn't in the mood to hear his father say I told you so. Minato didn't seem to think that Naruto could handle his own mental illness without his parents being around to monitor him 24/7. Naruto was determined to prove him wrong. Just because he was Bipolar it didn't make him any less of a person and it didn't mean that he had to live with his parents the rest of his life. Sure, Naruto was a little behind on his rent because his landlord had raised his rent, yet again. That didn't mean that Naruto couldn't be a successful individual.

Still Naruto sat at the counter staring down at his phone, dreading the call that he was about to make. He knew that his father would be disappointed, like he almost always was anymore. But he supposed his father had the right to be informed about what was going on in Naruto's life. Lately Naruto felt like he was nothing but a disappointment, this had been his third job this year that he had been fired from. His father was still at the same job that he gotten after he had graduated from college. Naruto didn't understand why he couldn't just hold a job down for long, for some reason his boss's found out that he was bipolar and started thinking that he would be a liability to the company had always fired him. Of course they never came out and said it was because of the mental illness, they always had some kind of lame excuse to give him. Except this time, they hadn't given him any kind of explanation, only that they wanted him out of the building by this evening. Naruto always knew somehow though that him losing his job always came down to the mental illness, it always came back to him not taking his medicine because he didn't like the way that it made him feel, he didn't like feeling like a zombie. Even when he was really hyper Naruto always done his best to please his boss, staying after hours without any over time pay so that the boss could go spend his time with his family. Naruto suspected that his latest episode had been the reason he had been fired. Naruto could always get more work done than some of the other employees, and Naruto suspected someone had gotten jealous and had made something up.

Now as Naruto sat there, his hyper activeness sinking slowly into a deep depression he couldn't help but wonder what the use in living was if he was only going to disappoint those whom he cared about.

Suddenly Naruto's phone started buzzing and Naruto knew without looking at the screen, who was calling. The question was why was he calling? Had his father already heard about Naruto losing his job?

"Are you going to answer that?" an irritated voice said from beside him, causing Naruto to look up and notice the black haired young man that was sitting beside him and currently glaring at him. Naruto couldn't help but stare, the raven haired young man had the prettiest pale skin that Naruto had ever seen. It made Naruto wonder if it was as soft as it looked, somehow though he doubted the man would appreciate it if he reached out and started stroking his skin. The man kept glaring at Naruto, making Naruto wince at the hateful glare. The man might have been pretty but he really needed to work on his people skills.

"Hey, loser" the voice growled catching Naruto's attention. "Are you going to answer your phone or am I going to have to break it for you?" Naruto scowled at the man before reaching down and grabbing the phone.

"Hello," Naruto muttered as he accepted the call.

"Are you off your meds again?" his father's angry voice filled his ear making Naruto wince. "I just got a call from your boss telling me that you had been fired for coming in high as a kite."

"I don't like how the pills make me feel" Naruto said softly, feeling like a scolded child instead of the adult that he was. "And I have told you this before."

"If you don't take your medicine, I will no choice but to you institutionalized." Minato said firmly "honestly that's probably the best place for you since you can't seem to be able to hold down a job."

"You have no right to do that." Naruto protested "I'm an adult."

"But you are not taking the necessary medication" Minato pointed out "I won't have my son become a danger to society."

"I've been a danger to anyone, I can take care of myself." Naruto protested.

"Which is why you have been fired from three different jobs in the last year and a half. And you can't even pay your rent on time."

"Is nothing confidential anymore?" Naruto wondered.

"Not for my mentally ill son." Minato said "I have to make sure that you are able to function in society, sometimes I wonder how much longer I can take care of you. You are stressing me out"

"Never mind that it's invading my privacy. I'm sorry I'm such a burden." Naruto said bitterly before hanging the phone up, not caring that the conversation hadn't been finished. He wasn't sure why but he always felt worse about himself right after talking to his father. Feeling eyes on him, Naruto raised his head to find the raven haired beauty looking at him. Smirking, and ignoring the pain in his heart over his father's comments. Naruto raises his glass.

"What do you say to coming back to my apartment and allowing me to service you?" Naruto asks causing the other man to scowl.

"I don't swing that way faggot." The man said "and even if I did I wouldn't date a potential danger to society. I prefer my women to be perfectly sane." the man stated cruelly making the blonde man flinch and back away.

"Clearly the world would be a better place without me." Naruto murmured before standing and grabbing his phone and making his way towards the door. Maybe if the world didn't want him, he wouldn't stick around. His father would only seek to take his freedom because Naruto didn't like taking the pills. They numbed him to everything that went on around him. How could one truly live if they didn't feel? You couldn't, and Naruto couldn't make his father understand that.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, with an idea in mind, Naruto heads toward Konoha Park. There was a pond there with a bridge that over looked it. No one would think to look for his body there. Naruto would prove to his father that he wasn't a danger to anyone but himself.

Naruto reaches the bridge after a ten minute walk from the bar. Walking onto the bridge, Naruto makes his way to the middle where he stops and stares down into the water. He wasn't going to leave a note, why bother when what he was about to do would hurt his father for a long time. Naruto didn't really want to hurt his anyone, he just wanted his own pain to end, he was tired of being a disappointment, he just wanted his struggles to be over. He wanted others to be okay with who he was, he didn't want to have to change himself because they thought that he should. He didn't want people to think that because he had a mental illness he would kill a bunch of people before killing himself. Yes, he had a mental illness that didn't make him a killer. Those whom had never struggled with mental illness would never understand the struggle to fit in, to find acceptance for who they were. Naruto deserved to be loved the same as everyone else.

Placing his hands on the railing, Naruto pulled himself up and over it. The bridge wasn't tall so Naruto knew the fall wouldn't kill him but the water would, Naruto could barely swim as it was, which is why he chose the pond as his final resting place. He could almost taste the freedom from the prison of people's approval. He didn't have to care what others thought about him, he would soon be free from that.

As Naruto prepared to jump he found his mind wandering to the black haired young man that had sat down beside him at the bar. It was a shame that the man hadn't been gay, he might have been able to convince Naruto that this wasn't the right idea. From the looks of the lightly muscled body the man would certainly know how to him a good time.

"May the bastard learn to show some kindness." Naruto murmured as he closed his eyes and jumped. Naruto didn't bother holding his breath, as far as he was concerned he didn't have a use for breathing anymore. As water begins to fill his lungs and his consciousness begins to fade, Naruto wished that he could have done something to make his father proud instead of constantly disappointing him.

~Sasuke~

"Clearly the world would be a better place without me" the blue eyed man muttered, making Sasuke frown. He couldn't help but overhear the phone conversation going on next to him. It was pretty clear that Sasuke wasn't the only one having a rough day. Sasuke listened silently, enjoying his drink. Sasuke had to listen to his brother complain because he'd had to fire one of his best employee's for coming to work high as a kite.

"I never would have thought that of him." Itachi had told him. "No one else works as hard as he did." Sasuke understood perfectly why Itachi had such a problem with drugs and those that used them. Itachi had battled a cocaine addiction for two years before he had overdosed and ended up in the hospital. Once he had recovered he had been forced to go to rehab where he had managed to get clean. Now five years out of rehab, Itachi was still clean and was working for their father in his company. Because of Itachi's battle with drugs, their father had a rule that anyone caught doing drugs would be fired on the spot, same would happen to those that came to work high. This was their father's way of showing support for Itachi's battle to stay sober, Sasuke fully supported the plan as well. He had watched Itachi struggle to get clean and it had hurt him knowing that he couldn't do anything to help.

Sasuke had escaped to the bar as soon as the work day had ended. Listening to both Itachi and their father complain was more than enough for Sasuke to handle. Sasuke had found the first available seat at the bar, which just happened to be next to a miserable looking blonde man. Sasuke had been silently enjoying his drink when the blonde's phone had started vibrating on the counter, distracting Sasuke from enjoying his drink. When the blonde finally answered, Sasuke couldn't help but hear the angry man on the other end, since the man was practically shouting.

Sasuke slyly glanced at the blonde man on the phone, he seemed to wilt with every word the man on the other end said. Sasuke found himself growing annoyed with the man that wasn't even here. Sasuke had no use for someone who put others down just to make themselves feel better.

Once the blonde hung up Sasuke was surprised when the man turned to him. What he said however, pissed Sasuke off and he couldn't stop the sharp reply that escaped his lips. The man's reply surprised Sasuke even more, since he hadn't been expecting something like it.

A foreboding feeling came over Sasuke as he watched the man exit the bar. Unsure of why he even cared, Sasuke paid his bill and made his way out of the bar. He was supposed to meet Itachi for drinks later, but Sasuke had the feeling that something more important was getting ready to happen. Glancing around, Sasuke found the blonde and silently began following him, staying close enough to see the man but far enough away that he couldn't be seen. Sasuke trailed the man all the way to Konoha park where he watched the man head for the bridge. Sasuke watched as the blonde stood there for a minute. Thinking that the man had only gone there for some fresh air, Sasuke started to turn and head back the way he had come. Hearing a splash, Sasuke turned and noticed that the blonde no longer stood on the bridge. Panic filled Sasuke as he looked towards the blonde, he could see bubbles from where the man had hit the water. Frowning, Sasuke started running towards the bridge, once he hit the middle Sasuke pulled himself over the railing and jumped into the pond. Taking a deep breath Sasuke dived under the water and once he found the man, unconscious, Sasuke grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him towards the surface.

Once Sasuke's head was above water, he pulled the other man to the surface and made sure that he was floating while Sasuke gently tugged hims towards the shore. When Sasuke's feet touched dirt, he pulled the unconscious man towards the grass.

Gasping for air, Sasuke pulled the man onto the grass, and knelt down beside him. Placing two fingers on the man's throat, Sasuke felt for a pulse that wasn't there.

"You are not going to do die so easily" Sasuke muttered as he positioned his hands on the man's chest, and began to do chest compression's. The man might have annoyed Sasuke but that didn't mean he was going to sit back and let him die.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke heard his brother's voice call out, and Sasuke ignored him. He didn't have time for his brother right then.

"Oh my god" Itachi muttered as he approached Sasuke and noticed the man whose life Sasuke was trying to save. "This is the man that I had to fire today."

TBC? Thanks for reviewing and reading PS. I am no expert on bipolar Liz


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Call 911" Sasuke told told Itachi, "I think he's going to need more help than we can give him." Itachi nods and reaches down into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone. Sasuke continued doing chest compression's wondering all the while what exactly had made the blonde feel like he had no other alternative than to kill himself. While Sasuke had heard some of the phone conversation in the bar, he couldn't imagine that that would have been what had pushed him over the edge.

"Come on loser" Sasuke muttered before pausing the compression's to check the young man's airways. "you still have a point to prove" finally after what seemed like ages to Sasuke, the boy before him started choking, forcing Sasuke to turn him on his side. What bothered him more than anything was the fact that he was still unconscious. Sasuke wasn't sure if it was because he had gone for so long without oxygen or what, but the fact remained that the longer he remained unconscious the worse off that he would be.

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked after Itachi hung the phone up, after explaining where they were.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Itachi said frowning as he stared down at his former employee. Itachi had never thought that the typically happy blonde would ever try something like this, then again the man had come to work high, it just goes to show that you didn't always know the person you worked with.

"You said you fired him for being high?" Sasuke asked frowning. There was something about the situation that was bugging him.

"Yes," Itachi replied "It was reported that another employee caught him snorting cocaine." Sasuke could hear the disdain in his brother's voice, Itachi hated when the drug was even brought up.

"Was there any evidence, such as the actual drug on his desk, or photos of him snorting it?" Sasuke asked.

"No, just the word of two individuals that came forward with their concern." Itachi replied, frowning at the thoughtful expression on his face.

"I'm sure they were concerned alright." Sasuke muttered under his breath while watching the paramedics load Naruto onto a stretcher. "It sounds like you have some jealous coworkers who know just how much you hate cocaine." Itachi scowled and shook his head in disagreement.

"Naruto was pretty well liked, what reason would any of them have to do that to him?"

"Beats me" Sasuke replied "But I am betting you find the truth if you do a little digging. This is why I don't want to work for Father, too much damn drama."

Sasuke proceeded to exit the park and head towards the hospital, lucky for him it wasn't much of a walk, only a few short minutes. Even as he walked he couldn't help but wonder about why the man that Naruto had been talking to had threatened to have him internationalized. Had Naruto done something like this before? Sasuke didn't get the feeling that the boy had a drug problem, he had witnessed Itachi high enough times to recognize the signs. He had seen none of those in Naruto.

"Sasuke where do you think you are going?" Itachi asked as he runs to catch up with his little brother.

"I'm going to go see what I can learn about your former employee. And make sure that you haven't given him any kind of reason to sue the company. Pretty sure Father wouldn't want to pay out a shit ton of money for a wrongful termination law suit."  
"How are you so certain that he wasn't high?" Itachi asked "His behavior has been off lately."

"Perhaps there is a reason for that." Sasuke suggested, "We both know that our Father isn't the easiest person to work for, he expects the best out of everyone. Not everyone can work under that kind of pressure."

"That sounds like a damn good excuse for coming in high if you ask me" Itachi muttered, feeling annoyed with his brother. Why couldn't Sasuke just leave things alone, Naruto had been fired. Whether or not he had actually been high was yet to be discovered. Itachi was certain that Sasuke wouldn't rest until the truth of the matter had been discovered.

"Why do you always seek out the worst in people without giving them a chance?" Sasuke asked as they entered the emergency room doors. "it seems to me that you want Naruto to have a problem so he won't have to be there. Is there a particular reason for that?" Sasuke eyed his older brother, a curious look in his eyes. Itachi scowled at him.

"what reason would I have to not want him there?" Itachi wondered as they entered the waiting room.

"You tell me" Sasuke said as he sat down in a hard plastic chair. "Would it be possible that maybe you have feelings for him that you don't want to deal with?" Itachi scowled. He would know if he had feelings for someone or not, but something told him that Sasuke wasn't going to leave it alone.

"Even if I did, why would I let someone set him up to get fired." Itachi asked.

"Easier than having to see him everyday, if he doesn't feel the same about you." Sasuke said, looking away as a tall blonde man entered the waiting room, yelling at a nurse. Sasuke didn't need anyone to tell him that this man was Naruto's father.

"I want to know what happened to my son" he shouted, "How did he end up here? Did he have too much to drink."

"Mr. Uzumaki, as soon as we have information for you, until then why don't you settle down you are disturbing the other visitors." The red haired nurse looked over and met Sasuke's calm gaze. She knew exactly who he was, who didn't know the Uchiha considering they owned most of Konoha. Sensing the nurses distraction, the blonde man turned and glanced over his shoulder to what held the nurse's attention.

"I don't care" Minato said "I want to know how Naruto is." scowling Sasuke wondered if this was the same man that Naruto had been talking to on the phone. He could admit that the man looked stressed whether or not that was cause of his son, or he had been working too hard for too long.

"I'll tell you what happened to your son." Sasuke said standing and walking over. There was something that he didn't like about this guy, he couldn't exactly put his finger on it. "Your son got fired from his job, I suspect that he didn't actually deserve to be fired, and then he had a friendly conversation on the phone while he was at the bar. Getting off the phone, he proceeds to go to the park and attempted to drown himself."

"How the hell would you know?" the blonde guy asked, not actually taking in Sasuke's wet appearance.

"Because he said something that concerned me and I followed him that's how I know" Sasuke said "I want to know why he felt the need to do that." Minato sighed heavily as he took in the news that Sasuke had given him. He wasn't surprised that Naruto had tried to kill himself, Minato knew when Naruto was in a manic depressive state that he would be more likely to try. However what could have triggered this latest episode. Minato knew that he could be hard on his son, he probably expected too much of him. He just wanted Naruto to succeed, how could he do that if he could barely keep a job and pay his own rent. Sitting down in a chair, Minato stared down at the floor. He really didn't know what to do anymore. Naruto refused to help himself by taking his medication.

"Why would he try to kill himself?" Sasuke asked interrupting Minato's thoughts. "He doesn't have a drug addiction problem does he." Minato snorted before looking up at him.

"Naruto is bipolar" he explained "he has periods where he can be either really happy, which can be disastrous to him because he makes decisions without thinking them through first, and he has periods were he gets depressed, those are hard to bring him out of too, because all he wants to do is lie in bed and sleep. These periods can last for a few days or a few weeks. I'm never sure what triggers them, it doesn't help that he refuses to take his medication."

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at Itachi.

"I think this so called high was Naruto being in a manic state" Sasuke told Itachi "I can see where it would get confused with Naruto being high." Itachi frowned, Naruto had never mentioned a mental illness, though he didn't really see any need for it. He knew that Naruto would likely want to keep it to himself because there wasn't always a good connotation that went with that particular disorder.

"What happens now?" Sasuke asked, still thinking about the little bits of conversation that he had overheard.

"I think the best place for him right now, is a mental institution" Minato said "he's proved he is a danger to himself and isn't capable of making good decisions on his own."

"I think he deserves the opportunity to prove himself." Sasuke muttered, not really understanding why he had even involved himself in this situation.

"Sasuke" Itachi's cool voice interrupted his thoughts. "Whatever decision is to be made should be made by his father. Obviously Naruto is mentally ill, maybe the hospital will be able to get him back on his medicine." Sasuke scowled and pulled his arm away from his brother's grip. Why did everyone insist that the boy get locked away, he hadn't hurt anyone. There was no reason to try and take his freedom. Scowling, Sasuke decided he'd waited long enough, he was tired of talking to Naruto's father, who seemed to be determined to have Naruto locked away with the key tossed.

Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how much longer they would have to wait to hear something about Naruto. Sasuke feared he would knock the so called father out. How could a father claim to love their son but not do what was in their son's best interest. Sasuke could tell that Minato didn't spend a great deal of time with Naruto, so he wondered if the man actually truly knew Naruto. Sasuke doubted it, he doubted it very much.

Walking up to the nurse's desk, Sasuke softly asked for news of the attempted suicide. Typically the nurses wouldn't give out information on any patients unless said person was related to them, but since Sasuke's father ran the town she quickly got the information that he needed.

"He's conscious now" the red head told him "they are still running tests to make sure that he didn't suffer any kind of brain damage." the nurse told him.

"When will you know about the brain damage?" Sasuke asked. The nurse shrugged.

"I can't tell you that it could be anywhere from twenty minutes to three hours it just depends on the doctors."

"What will be done about the suicide attempt?" Sasuke, he knew that the normal procedure would mandate that Naruto get placed under suicide watch for 48 hours, from there it was up to the therapist as to what happens.

"The normal procedure.." the nurse started but Sasuke shook his head and she stopped.

"What happens after the suicide watch?" he asked.

"That will be up to the father" the nurse replied "whether the father brings him home or sends him someplace else, that's his choice to make."

"Once again taking away his choice" Sasuke muttered before turning and heading into the emergency room. He didn't care what anyone thought, he wanted to talk to Naruto. He wanted to know what Naruto wanted to do with his treatment.

Sasuke had expected Naruto to be lying quietly on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about his options, what he found however was completely unexpected.

Naruto was thrashing on the bed, fighting whatever the doctor was trying to do to him. Sasuke watched silently as Naruto's fist launched out and hit the doctor square in his face.

"Son of a bitch" the doctor muttered before turning and belting Naruto in the face. Sasuke stared in horror as the doctor proceeded to roughly strap Naruto to the bed.

"I don't want to be tied down" Naruto cried as he tried to buck against the straps. He didn't know how he'd come to be in the hospital, one minute he had been sinking beneath the water in the pond, the next he was being held down on a hospital bed. Naruto hated hospitals, he didn't want to waste anytime here.

"We have to make sure you don't have any damage from your suicide attempt." the doctor said coldly as he applied pressure on Naruto's arm, in an attempt to keep him strapped down.

Suddenly the sound of snapping and a loud cry of pain filled the air and Sasuke knew he couldn't just stand there anymore.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Sasuke demanded as he entered the room, and roughly pulled the doctor away from the panting blonde on the bed.

"He is a danger to himself!" The doctor lied "he has to be retrained."

"Give me a damn good reason why you had to break his arm in order to restrain him?" Sasuke said coldly. He didn't think he had ever been so angry in his life, this man would be lucky to even have a job come morning. Sasuke would certainly make sure his father heard about this. He was certain his father would disapprove of physical abuse for any reason.

"He has a knife on him and he was going to attack me with it." the doctor lied so badly that Sasuke snorted before roughly shoving him out of the room and calling for another doctor to be brought in.

"Why does everyone think he's dangerous?" Sasuke muttered, glaring at the doctor. Turning, Sasuke looked back in the room, Naruto was resting with his eyes closed and his chest heaving. Tears silently fell from his closed lids making a path down his face. That moment touched Sasuke's heart, making him hurt for the boy lying there. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what the boy's earlier life had been like, Sasuke was pretty sure that his small glimpse wasn't enough to even top the cake. Why did people think that because you had a mental illness it made you less of a person. It wasn't fair to that person to be judged and feared by those around them. Sasuke wasn't sure how but he wanted to make it better for him.

"I'm sorry you got treated like that." Sasuke said upon entering the room, he winced when he noticed how swollen Naruto's forearm already was. "You didn't deserve that."

"Thanks bastard." Naruto muttered and Sasuke somehow knew that it wasn't just for stopping the doctor that he was being thanked for.

"No problem loser." Sasuke muttered wondering if he really had been a bastard towards the blonde. He hadn't really intended to, he was just tired and needed a break and the blonde had interrupted that.

Stepping out into the hall, Sasuke saw Minato talking to a doctor. Having seen Naruto for himself, Sasuke knew that Naruto would be alright, they would just have to deal with the suicide attempt. He paused outside Naruto's door, just a couple feet from where Naruto's father and the doctor talked, unfortunately it was the same doctor that Sasuke had thrown out. He scowled darkly wondering what the man would suggest be done about Naruto.

"My best advice is to have him admitted to a mental institute" the doctor said "He's done proven that he can be a danger to society after he attacked me for no reason." Minato nodded.

"I agree that for the time being Naruto would be better off somewhere else until he can get back on his medicine again."

"I don't want to go anywhere!" Sasuke heard Naruto yell "I want to go home." Sasuke closed his eyes, he could almost hear the tears in Naruto's voice and it hurt.

"You shouldn't have stopped taking your medicine then." Minato said as he walked over to the door. "I don't want to send you away either but you have given me no choice."

"Please don't send me away" Naruto cried tears forming in his blue eyes. "I just want to go home."

"I'm sorry, son, my hands are tied. You tried to kill yourself something has to be done."

"NO" Naruto yelled "I won't go, you can't make me!" Minato closed his eyes as a nurse injected a syringe into his IV line. "Don't let them take me away!" Naruto cried as he looked at Sasuke, his eyes full of pleading.

"I'm sorry Naruto" Minato said softly tears filling his eyes as he watched his own son plead with the doctors to not take him away.

"I might have a solution to the current crisis" Sasuke told Minato, ignoring his brother who come to stand behind Minato a few moments ago.

"What's that?" Minato asked, tearing his eyes away from his son.

"Since it's pretty clear to me that Naruto doesn't like hospitals, I suggest he come and stay with me for a while. You wouldn't have to worry about him pulling something like this again."

"I don't think you understand what you will be getting yourself into" Minato said "you will never know when his mood will change, it could possibly be dangerous for you."

"I don't think so" Sasuke said coolly, "I think he needs someone who is willing to stick beside him during those moments, someone that is willing to try to help him because from what I can see you aren't willing to help him. You just want him out of your hair."

"Sasuke, don't you think you should consult father before doing this?" Itachi asked "He's not going to be pleased with the situation."

"Fuck off Itachi" Sasuke said "That kid needs someone that is willing to be there for him."

"You are willing to do that for a complete stranger?" Itachi said frowning.

"What's the matter? Afraid that you will have to face your feelings if you are around him all the time." Sasuke said, using the one topic that make his brother leave him alone. As far as he was concerned the decision was made, he wasn't going to back out of it.

 ** **Thanks for reading and reviewing! I promise the chapters will get longer! Almost two years ago, I was hospitalized for a suicide attempt, a lot of Naruto's feelings of not wanting to be there is what I was feeling at the time. The suicide watch thing really sucked too, although it wasn't anything like what Naruto went through.****

 ** **AN: I did read the wiki page, I already knew what it is because my sister is bipolar. I think I may have explained it a little better in this chapter.****


	3. Chapter 3

Knowing that he had surprised his brother, Sasuke turned and returned to the room where Naruto was being held. He didn't like the fact that Naruto had been restrained, he could still see the tears in the young man's face as he fought against it so hard that his arm had been broken. Sasuke of course, had tossed the doctor out of the room, and had ordered some different to tend to Naruto's injuries. Some one that could be trusted by the Uchiha family.

Entering the room, Sasuke stopped beside the bed, next to the barely conscious young man. Sasuke frowned at the boy before looking up at the nurse.

"He was awake when I left the room. Why is he like this?" Sasuke asked.

"He was sedated for the pain" the nurse replied as she checked the monitors.

"Then why keep him in restraints." Sasuke asked "he's clearly not going to go anywhere at the moment."

"Rules." the nurse replied "Obviously I don't make the rules." Sasuke turned his attention back to Naruto. He couldn't help but wonder how Naruto had survived so long with his father being so careless about his own son.

"How long is it going to take to fix his arm?" Sasuke asked while watching a flicker of pain cross Naruto's face. There was just something unnatural about the look on the other boy's face. Sasuke didn't like it, it didn't belong there. It made Sasuke want to go hunt down that doctor and give him another piece of his mind.

Sitting down in the chair beside the bed, Sasuke wondered if he had gotten into something that was way overhead. He might not understand everything about bipolar but listening to Naruto's father run him down, and want to have him put in a mental hospital rather than to help Naruto find a healthy balance between his moods, disgusted Sasuke. His father had always supported anything that he and Itachi done even if it meant that Sasuke didn't want to work for him. How could a parent be so willing to just send their child away, to a place that would take their freedom no less. Sasuke could understand it better if Naruto had been trying to harm someone else, however the only person he'd tried to harm was himself. Clearly the blonde man did need help, but apparently that was more than the father was willing to do, and that's what Sasuke couldn't understand. What had Naruto done that was so bad that no one wanted to help him.

Hearing a soft groan coming from beside him, Sasuke looked up and found Naruto looking a little more awake than he had a few minutes ago.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked causing the other man to turn and look at him.

"Your the man from the bar?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded.

"I followed you to the park and pulled you out of the pond." Sasuke explained, not liking the dejected look in the others eyes.

"You should have just let me die" Naruto said quietly, turning his face away from Sasuke. "I'm not worth anything to anyone. Even my own father is ashamed of me."

"That's his problem not yours." Sasuke said "You might have mental health issues but that is not an excuse to just give up on you and walk away when you need him the most."

"I can't get locked away" Naruto said "I can't get locked away again. It didn't help the first time it won't help a sixth time."

"Your telling me he's sent you away that many times?" Sasuke ask disgust filling his voice. If he could he would find the father and punch him in the face. It was clear to Sasuke that the older Uzumaki have given up on his son.

"I'm sure you've been told I'm bipolar" Naruto told him. "I'm supposedly more of a danger to society than I am to myself. That's not true, I'm not a nutcase and I would never take anyone with me."

"Yeah, I talked to your scumbag of a father, and if he's still here we will be having another talk. Clearly if it didn't work any other time it's not going to work now." Sasuke muttered wondering just how much damage the father had done to his son. It was no wonder to Sasuke that Naruto had attempted to kill himself, it was a miracle that it happened any earlier because of the father himself and not the mental illness.

"He is who he is." Naruto said softly "I haven't exactly made it easy for him over the years."

"It's kind of the kids job to give their parents hell" Sasuke said "it's your father's job to help you no matter how much hell you give him."

"He doesn't seem to think about it like that. He gave up on me a long time ago." Naruto said "He's never really tried to understand how I feel, or how the medicine makes me feel."

"That's not fair to you if he doesn't even bother listening to your cries for help." Sasuke said frowning, the more they talked the less that Sasuke liked Naruto's father. How could it be so easy to turn your back on their own children.

"Father has never cared about what is fair to me" Naruto replied, turning his head to meet Sasuke's eyes again. "I don't doubt that he loves me, but I feel like he wishes that things with me could be easier. Not that I can blame him for that, I often wish that things could be different."

"Why? Your life may not be easy but it's still worth living" Sasuke said and Naruto sighed.

"I don't think you truly understand what it means to live with this mental illness, not only do you have to deal with people judging you for things that are really not your fault. On top of struggling with the range of emotions that you go through just fighting." Naruto mumbled "I don't see how I even managed to survive this long. My manic periods are always rough, I find very little peace in between the mood swings when I'm not on my medication."

"Then why not take your medication?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I don't like feeling like a zombie" Naruto replied "the medicine works a little too well, it numbs me to pretty much everything, I can't stand that. You can't go through life and not feel anything, I would rather feel too much than not at all." Sasuke supposed he could understand that, Naruto was right about one thing he didn't really understand what it was like to live with a mental illness that everyone judged you for.

"I'm afraid my brother is one of those that has judged you." Sasuke said.

"Whose your brother?" Naruto asked.

"Itachi Uchiha" Sasuke replied and Naruto frowned.

"He's the guy that fired me" Naruto said, "he fired me with no just cause at all."

"I've got the feeling I know what's going on" Sasuke said "I'll make sure you get rehired again."

"I need that job, I need to be able to feel like I am an independent person, because my father doesn't think that it's possible. Naruto told Sasuke "I know that he believes that I can't be on my own because of the mental illness. Is it so wrong to want to prove him wrong?

"Of course not" Sasuke replied "Considering he's put you through just as much hell as your own illness has, I'd say good for you for trying to prove him wrong."  
"I can't help but wonder if he's right about me, everything I have tried on my own, I feel like I've failed, I don't want to end up hurting anyone."

"I don't think you could end up hurting anyone if you tried" Sasuke said "at some point you have to learn to be independent anyways because god knows your father isn't going to live forever."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of" Naruto said, heaving a sigh. "What if Father is right and somebody makes me angry enough for me to hurt them? I can't always control my temper, when I lose it someone really could get hurt."

"You just someone who can talk you down" Sasuke replied "That doesn't mean that you needed to be locked away for it." Naruto heaved another heavy sigh, he didn't think Sasuke really understood what it meant to be him, and to fight his illness constantly. Of course, Sasuke couldn't really understand him because they had only just met. It took years to actually get to know someone. Naruto didn't think that Sasuke would really stick around if he knew everything about him. Sure, Naruto had been locked away several times before but always because something triggered Naruto's mood swings, setting him off, either making him depressed or manically happy. What Naruto didn't tell anyone was that he had been sexually assaulted when he was younger, only thirteen. He had been beaten so brutally that he had passed out from blood loss, when he had regained consciousness, his pants had been pulled down below his knees and he was aching so bad that he could barely move. Naruto had ended up passing out again and the next time he awoke it was to a dark haired man kneeling beside him, with two fingers on his neck checking for a pulse. Naruto had tried to pull away, afraid that the man would only hurt him more, but he hadn't. He had called for help, had waited with Naruto until the ambulance had come. Naruto had never gotten the man's name, but he never forgot the man's red eyes. From that moment on, if any man mentioned anything sexual, Naruto had the tendency to flip out, and he stayed that way until someone could talk him off the edge, however most people didn't want to talk to Naruto, to calm the blonde. Everyone just assumed that he was high on drugs or he had ADHD. No one took the time to get to know the boy that had been abused and had been too afraid to tell anyone, in fear that they would come after him again, and force him to go through that nightmare. Naruto would never tell anyone what had happened, he didn't trust anyone with that kind of information. If it got out that he could still remember his attackers faces from before they had attacked him, then who knew would happen. Naruto didn't want those around him to be hurt or killed. After all Naruto could still remember the whispered threats that if he told anyone what had been done to him, they would come back and kill everyone that Naruto loved. He wasn't about to take that kind of chance.

"Hey, whatever you are thinking about knock it off." Sasuke's voice interrupted Naruto's thoughts. "Your heart rate is getting jacked up."

"Sorry" Naruto muttered shaking his head "just thought about something that happened a while back."

"Want to talk about it?" Sasuke asked and Naruto shook his head.

"Nothing good can come from me discussing it." he muttered before closing his eyes and looking away. Sasuke frowned and wondered what could have been so bad that it made Naruto shut down on him. They had been talking just fine and then in a moment's notice Naruto refused to talk.

"I talked your doctors into coming home with me instead of them releasing you to a mental hospital" Sasuke told him. "You won't have your freedom taken away, but you will have to live by the rules I give you. They won't be anything that you can't live with. I'm not your father, I'm not going to try and keep you living in absolute misery."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Naruto asked sounding bitter "My existence tends to make it harder for those around me to live their own lives."

 **Will try to post more soon, my computer freezes whenever it gets online. Hopefully I will get a new one soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoy! Liz**


	4. Chapter 4

PREVIOUSLY:

" _I talked your doctors into coming home with me instead of them releasing you to a mental hospital" Sasuke told him. "You won't have your freedom taken away, but you will have to live by the rules I give you. They won't be anything that you can't live with. I'm not your father, I'm not going to try and keep you living in absolute misery."_

" _Are you sure this is what you want?" Naruto asked sounding bitter "My existence tends to make it harder for those around me to live their own lives."_

Sasuke stared at Naruto, he could hardly blame the young man for feeling the way he did. After all to Naruto it must seem like everyone around him always gave up on him. Sasuke wasn't the type to give up so easily, he would find a way to help Naruto, no matter how difficult things got.

"I wouldn't have suggested it, if it wasn't something that I wanted to do" Sasuke pointed out. "I don't ever do anything that I don't feel like doing."

"If you've met my father then you know it won't be easy." Naruto said turning his head to look over at Sasuke.

"I find your father to be weak willed and self indulgent." Sasuke replied "I don't know that the man has it in him to care about anyone but himself. So from here on out his opinion is of little meaning to me." Naruto snorted.

"You sound like a stuck up dick when you put it like that." Naruto muttered, and Sasuke shrugged. "it is what it is."

"I've been called worse" Sasuke said "you will come to find out, I can be exactly as they say I am. I have the tendency to be cold and hard, and ruthless. Words don't bother me they tend to slide right off."

"You claim to feel nothing but yet here you are by my side." Naruto frowned "I would say that you would have had to feel something in order to save my life."

"I felt fear" Sasuke replied looking down at the floor. "I can admit I was a dick at the bar, and when you said what you did about the world being better off without you, it made me wonder, and I couldn't help but follow you to the park. I didn't think the words of some stranger could drive someone to try to kill themselves."

"It wasn't just what you said" Naruto muttered "it was my current situation with my job and my father. You words just added to my stress and I was temporarily blinded to reality."

"Sounds like an excuse for a stupid choice" Sasuke muttered. Naruto frowned and shrugged.

"When can I get out of here?" Naruto asked, he hated hospitals, he hated how people treated him just because of his illness. Naruto understood that people feared what they didn't understand, but that didn't mean that he deserved to be treated like he was less than human.

"Soon" Sasuke answered "I think they want to wait a little while to make sure that you don't have any lasting damage."

"If I am awake and talking I should be okay." Naruto stated "clearly there is nothing wrong with me."

"That's for the doctors to decide" Sasuke said amused at the irritation in the others voice. "Last time I checked you weren't a doctor."

"My Father wanted me to be, but after I was diagnosed as bipolar, he kind of let it slip that I wasn't smart enough for that profession."

"A mental illness doesn't mean that your not smart." Sasuke growled, the more he heard about Naruto's father the less he liked the man. He thought his own father was bad, but clearly there were people who had it a lot worse than Sasuke did.

"I am starting to think you father doesn't deserve children." Sasuke muttered. "He certainly doesn't even act like he loves you."

"He does. He just doesn't show it in normal ways." Naruto said.

"I'm also starting to think that you have deluded yourself into thinking that he loves you. His actions tell me all that I need to know." Sasuke said."Every child wants to know that he is loved by his parents." Naruto said "No one wants to think that because they have an illness they are unlovable. So what if I delude myself into thinking that he cares. Its better than living with the knowledge that he honestly doesn't care. It hurts me a little less to believe he loves me."

"I can understand that." Sasuke said "every one deserves love regardless of what they are dealing with in their lives. I guess you are doing what you have just to survive this life."

"You have no idea how hard that's been" Naruto said "It's a wonder I am still alive after everything I have been through."

"There is always a silver lining." Sasuke said "even on the darkest days."

"Maybe" Naruto said before falling silent, his thoughts drifting towards the moment that had changed his life forever. The rape that destroyed Naruto mentally and damaged him physically. Naruto never wanted to go through that again.

Two weeks ago

" _Hey, did you hear there is a new guy starting today" Kiba told Naruto as Naruto worked silently on filing the papers for Itachi's latest project._

" _I heard" Naruto murmured quietly as he continued working._

" _You aren't the slightest bit interested?" Kiba asked frowning down at the blonde._

" _When have I ever been interested in someone Itachi has hired?" Naruto asked huffing out a sigh, knowing that he wouldn't likely get the rest of the work filed before the end of the day. "I don't see where it concerns me, after all his job won't affect mine in any way whatsoever." Kiba shakes his head._

" _I think he's going to be fun to pull pranks on" Kiba stated as he sits back down at his desk, when he saw Itachi walking towards them, with the new guy right on his heels._

" _The workplace isn't the place for jokes." Naruto muttered but if the truth was known he usually loved playing pranks, he just didn't like when they backfired and cost him his job. Naruto needed to be able to keep this job to prove his father wrong about him, that he was fully capable of being an independent adult. He was tired of always being treated like a little kid, like he was incapable of making his own decisions. It wasn't fair to him that his father didn't want him to be capable of doing things on his own, it was like his father enjoyed the fact that Naruto was so messed up. Whether it was from the attention or something else Naruto wasn't sure._

 _Shaking his head, Naruto tried to clear his thoughts so that he could focus on getting his work done, he didn't want to stay late tonight, he just wanted to get home and relax. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of Naruto's neck rose, and Naruto got a strong sense of danger, before looking up and into the eyes of the man that had caused him an extraordinary amount of pain. Freezing, Naruto can only stare at him in wide eyed terror. After Naruto had been raped, he had thought that the man had disappeared, left the country or whatever. Clearly that was not the case, and he can't stop himself from shivering as he gazes into the dark black gaze._

" _Naruto, this is Sai, Sai this is Naruto. Sai is going to be my other assistant so that you don't always have to work so late." Itachi explained and Naruto felt like exploding. How could his boss do this to him. To be fair to Itachi, he didn't know what this man had done to Naruto. Naruto was certain that if he did Sai would be fired on the spot._

" _Nice to meet you Naruto" Sai grinned, and Naruto could see the evil glint in the other man's eyes. He knew exactly who Naruto was, Naruto could practically see the memories floating through the Sai's head. Naruto clinched his hands into fists, trying to quell the shaking, as terror shot through him. He didn't want to be here, he needed to get as far away from Sai as possible._

" _Aren't you going to say anything Naruto" Sai taunted and Naruto looked down at his desk, his hands tightly gripping his pants. He couldn't do this, he couldn't work with this man. He was afraid however that Itachi would want to know why Naruto couldn't work with Sai. Naruto didn't think he could even tell Itachi about what happened, Naruto was too ashamed of it, just thinking about it made him feel dirtier than he had felt in a long time._

" _Nice to meet you" Naruto muttered after several seconds of silence and a dirty look from Itachi. Once Itachi had moved on with Sai, Naruto climbed to his feet and rushed off towards the restroom, once inside, Naruto fell on his knees in front of a toilet and heaved harshly into the bowl. Naruto had never expected his worst nightmare to show up at his workplace, to make matters worse, Naruto would be working closely with him. Closing his eyes, Naruto allowed the tears to fall, feeling like only half a man. Once Naruto felt like he wasn't going to be sick anymore, he silently made his way out of the bathroom, after trying to make himself look like he hadn't been just puking his guts out._

 _Sitting down at his desk, he found Sai sitting next to his desk, smiling as if he knew the terror that Naruto was feeling. Naruto scowled at him as he sat down._

" _Don't touch me, don't look at me" Naruto snapped shocking a few of the other employees. Naruto was generally kind hearted to everyone that worked there, so for him to snap at someone who had just started, it made them wonder about Naruto._

" _Why would I want to touch you?" Sai asked "I already know what you feel like on the inside and out." Sai grinned wickedly at Naruto, enjoying the fear in the blond man's eyes. "You weren't even a decent ride, I don't know why you would think I would want anything to do with you again."_

" _Because guys like you don't change." Naruto said ignoring the sting from Sai's uttered words. If Sai didn't think he was any good, would anyone else? Then again who would want someone like Naruto that had been used and thrown away like trash?_

" _Maybe you are right" Sai taunted "and maybe I do want another ride from you."_

" _Won't be happening" Naruto said from between clinched teeth as he began typing faster, the keys in tune with the fast beat of Naruto's heart. He felt like if he didn't get out of there soon, he would have a heart attack._

" _Why are you so worried?" Sai asked pasting on a fake concerned look. "Why would I want trash? You've been used and discarded, you are not good for anything." Naruto swung his head at Sai and glared._

" _You just said you wanted another round." Naruto glared, this guy was about to get his lights knocked out if he didn't leave him alone._

" _I don't want trash" Sai said "I only said that because I can practically taste your fear and it's making me high!"_

" _Your sick and twisted." Naruto said before shutting his computer down and gathering his things. He felt like he was going to sick again at any moment and the mind games that the other man was playing wasn't helping._

 _Naruto rushed out of the office to the sound of Sai's laughter echoing in his ears. He couldn't handle this, he was going to have to find the courage to tell Itachi, it wasn't fair to expect Naruto to have to work with the pain that had caused him so much pain._

 _When he reached his apartment, Naruto locked the door behind him before making his way to his bed room. Sitting on the bed, Naruto reached over and grabbed his pocket knife. Rolling up his sleeve, Naruto made a small slice on his upper arm, watching as the blood slowly rolled down his arm. Naruto hated doing this, but it made him feel so much better after a stressful day._

 _When Naruto finished, he silently bandaged the small cuts and cleaned the blood off of his knife before putting it back in the light stand next to his bed. Standing up, Naruto headed towards the living room, hoping that a little light exercise would help calm his still jumpy nerves. Naruto had just started the treadmill and was about to climb on when he heard someone pounding on his door. Scowling, Naruto stepped off and headed towards the door, and thinking it would be his father, who was angry with him again. Naruto threw open the door, ready to give his father a piece of his mind. Only it wasn't his father that was standing there, it was Sai and he had a wicked grin on his face and a file folder under his arm._

" _Itachi wanted me to bring this file to you" Sai said as he shoved his way past Naruto and into the apartment._

" _Get out of my apartment" Naruto said, trying to fight the fear that was shooting through him._

" _Not until I get what I came for" Sai sneered as he dropped the file folder onto Naruto's coffee table and started stalking towards Naruto._

 _Terror filled Naruto's chest as he watched and attempted to back away from Sai. He knew what the other man wanted and Naruto didn't want to give it to him._

" _I think I like riding you better when you are unconscious." Sai said smiling wickedly as he reached his hands and began caressing Naruto's throat, before he started squeezing, his own strength greater than Naruto's at that time._

 _Naruto brought his hands up and attempted to scratch at Sai's eyes, but Sai only tightened his grip on Naruto's throat, until finally Naruto's vision began to go black and he slumped to the ground unconscious._

"Hey" Sasuke shouted suddenly when Naruto started moaning and tears began to fall from his eyes. Sasuke didn't know what had happened to cause the sudden fear in the blonde, but he didn't like it.

Reaching out, Sasuke roughly shook Naruto, hoping that it was snap him out of whatever memory he was in. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what had happened that made Naruto think about whatever memory he had gotten lost in.

"Hey, it's okay, your not there anymore" Sasuke said shaking Naruto again a little more gently. Fear filled Sasuke as he watched the sobs tear through Naruto's body, no doubt causing him even more pain. Red rimmed blue eyes opened to find Sasuke staring at him with a gentle look in his eyes.

"It's okay" Sasuke said softly reaching out and taking Naruto's free hand. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you?"

"How can you care so much?" Naruto asked "I'm just a bipolar gay man, I'm trash that has been discarded."

"You are not trash" Sasuke said "I don't know if it was your father who told you that, but it's not true. I think your just someone that has gotten lost along the way and needs help finding his way back."

Tears filled Naruto's blue eyes and he shook his head.

"I don't deserve your kindness, I'm only used goods." Naruto said and Sasuke frowned at Naruto's statement, wondering if there was more to his story than he was saying.

"You do deserve kindness." Sasuke said gently "and I have every intention of showing you exactly what you do deserve."

"Little brother, they will be getting a cast put on his arm and then he will be ready to leave." Itachi said from the doorway. Sasuke looked up and nodded before quickly returning his attention to Naruto, speaking to the other in low soothing tones. Itachi could admit as he watched Sasuke talking to Naruto, that his little brother was good at calming the other. How he came to be that way he wasn't sure, but maybe this situation with Naruto would turn out okay in the end after all. Although Itachi hoped that Naruto didn't ever get to see the bad side of his little brother's temper. Sasuke could inspire fear in others when he was angry. Something told Itachi that Naruto might not be able to handle an angry Sasuke and Itachi wondered if that would make Naruto attempt to kill himself again. Itachi hoped not, he hoped that Naruto could find the hope that he needed to survive and maybe Sasuke could learn how live a little.

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing! Will hope to have the next chapter up soon. Liz PS Next chapter Naruto will be moved in with Sasuke!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once Naruto's broken wrist had been put in a cast, the doctors released him into Sasuke's care, despite an extremely livid Minato. Who warned Sasuke that Naruto would only bring damage and discord to Sasuke's life. It had taken Itachi holding him back to keep him from going after the man. How was it he claimed to love Naruto but had so easily given up on him. No wonder Naruto had tried to kill himself, he knew that he could never live up to his father's expectations, which were ridiculously high.

"Son of a bitch" Sasuke said as he slid into the seat next to Naruto in the back of the BMW and Itachi slid into the front. "How can he even claim to call himself a father."

"Because deserved or not, he did raise me." Naruto said softly "He's always been like that, I imagine grandfather was like that with him."

"That doesn't make it right." Sasuke turning to face Naruto who was holding his casted arm close. "Someone along the way should have told him how to be a parent."

"If that's all you know it's all you know" Naruto replied turning his gaze to the window. He wasn't sure he was going to like this arrangement, not if it infringed on his freedom. Sasuke had to practically promise his life away to get the doctors to allow him to go home with him.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Naruto wondered "I'm nothing but a stranger."

"I don't know" Sasuke replied honestly "just that I don't think it's right for you to have been treated the way you were without any kind of reason at all. Your father is worse than anyone about how badly he treats you."

"He loves me though" Naruto said sounding as if he was trying to convince himself of that fact. "He's just unsure of how to show it in a healthy way." Sasuke snorted. Naruto was really deluding himself, he didn't want to break it to him. That Minato's wasn't any of loved that was deserved. He thought Naruto would have to figure it out for himself. Sasuke heaved a sigh and lay his head back on the headrest, he was beyond exhausted.

Ten minutes later, Itachi pulled into Sasuke's house, it was a beautiful two story brick house that had looked like it had been around for a couple hundred years. Itachi knew that Sasuke had bought it because he wanted some space from their father, who had the tendency to be a bit overbearing. That didn't stop Fugaku from coming over almost daily to check on Sasuke though, and Itachi knew that it drove Sasuke nuts. Sasuke was completely independent from their family and Itachi knew that Sasuke wished that their father would respect that and stop treating him like a child.

"Father isn't going to be pleased that you decided to move a complete stranger in with you." Itachi said as he pulled up the long driveway and parked in front of the porch.

"It's really none of his business since I pay my own bills." Sasuke said sounding annoyed. "I wish he would understand that I am an adult capable of making my own decisions."

"Maybe he will eventually" Itachi commented "but I wouldn't hold out too much hope."

"This is where you live?" Naruto asked wonder, his eyes huge as he took in the two story building. Sasuke chuckled at Naruto. He didn't think his house was all that big.

"Yes, and for the present it's going to be where you live too." Sasuke said watching as Naruto's eyes seemed to take in every single brick that made up his house. "There will be a few rules though."

"I am an adult" Naruto huffed "I don't really want to follow anyone's rules but my own."

"I can always have Itachi take you to the mental institution" Sasuke said wryly knowing that Naruto wouldn't take to that option very well.

"Fine" Naruto grumbled "as long as I can come and go as I please."

"I have every intention of getting you your job back, so what you want to do with your free time is up to you. I will make sure that all sharp objects are locked away where you can't get them. Any medication will be monitored, you will take it, and I will be checking to make sure that you do." Sasuke continued "you can do whatever you want as long as it doesn't bring any harm to you or anyone else." Naruto heaved a sigh, it still sounded like he was getting locked up in an institution, but he supposed that he should be grateful.

"About the job" Naruto said "I think it would be best if I found another job. There are certain people that I can't work with."

"It's a good job" Sasuke said "has nice benefits that other jobs don't offer. Are you really willing to give all that up because you can't ignore someone for 9 hours?"

"It's a little more complicated than that." Naruto stated softly as he followed Sasuke out of the car, ignoring the feel of Itachi's eyes on his back.

"What's so complicated about being an adult and putting away whatever disagreements you had with the other person?" Sasuke asked, after unlocking the door and shoving it open. Naruto heaved a sigh, for as much as Sasuke had already done for him, Naruto wasn't certain that he could trust Sasuke with what had happened between him and Sai. Naruto didn't like talking about it, much less even thinking about it. Naruto supposed that that probably wasn't healthy but for the time being he was just going to pretend that it wasn't happening.

"It's not something I really want to discuss" Naruto admitted finally answering Sasuke's question.

"Until you can give me a good enough reason, you will be returning to work for the Uchiha's." Sasuke said, noticing how pale that Naruto's skin had gotten.

"I'll put you in another section for the time being if it bothers you that much." Sasuke added wondering what else that Naruto wasn't telling him. He wondered how much of it could be the root cause of Naruto's issues. Was there something in his past that was causing Naruto to act the way he was? Had Naruto somehow blocked it in his memory because it was so painful that he couldn't bare to think about it.

"Fine" Naruto said sullenly as long as he didn't have to be around Sai he wouldn't mind going back to work for the Uchiha. "Why would you want me back there?" Naruto asked suddenly. "And if I am in a different section who will I be working for?"

"You will be working for me, since Itachi fired you. I'm pretty sure that he doesn't want you anywhere near him for the time being." Sasuke replied.

"I didn't do it you know" Naruto said quietly "I've never used drugs in my life."

"For some reason I seem to believe you." Sasuke said, staring at the dejected looking blonde man in front of him. "You will start taking the medicine for the mood swings though, I know you don't want to but until we can find another way to help you calm down."

Naruto frowned he hated his medication, why wouldn't anyone listen to him. If Sasuke was going to force him to go through the same hell that his father did than what was the point in coming here.

"It's only temporary" Sasuke assured the man in front of him. "I don't want you to feel like I am forcing you to do anything that you don't want to do, but I do want to want to help you find an alternative way to help, until you can, taking your medicine will be the best bet."

"I don't know if there are any other ways." Naruto said.

"Where there is a will there is a way." Sasuke said offering Naruto a small smile before leading the blond to the guest bedroom. Once down the hall, Sasuke opened the door to the bedroom that was next to his.

"Here you go, feel free to unpack and make yourself comfortable, let me know when you need something for your arm." Sasuke said knowing that Naruto probably wanted some time alone to get used to his new surroundings. "If you feel up to it later I will take on a tour of the grounds." Naruto nodded and sat down on the bed, heaving a small sigh.

"I could really just use a nap right now, I don't know how I could be so exhausted just doing nothing." Naruto told Sasuke.

"You've been through a lot physically and emotionally" Sasuke said "it's no wonder you are so tired. If you need anything just pick up the phone on the bedside table, and dial 1, that's my private number so you don't have to worry about getting any of the servants" Naruto nodded and lay down on the bed, closing his eyes as Sasuke left the room shutting the door behind him.

 **I know its not much but I hope you enjoy it, I have a few pleasant and not so pleasant surprises coming up in this story. So just stick with me. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once Sasuke had left Naruto's room, he found himself making his way to his office. It was time that certain people learned that you don't intentionally hurt someone under the Uchiha's care. Sasuke couldn't get the doctor out of his head that had applied too much pressure and had broken Naruto's wrist. Sasuke had thought that that had been completely unnecessary and cruel.

Entering his office, Sasuke made his way to his desk and sat down, picking up the phone he dialed his Father's office.

"Uchiha Corp, this is Fugaku speaking." Sasuke's father's voice filled his ears.

"Father, it's Sasuke" Sasuke started knowing that he had probably surprised his father by being the first to call. "I ran into a situation while waiting for Itachi at the bar, it ended up leading to someone being taken to the ER. While we were there, a doctor called Kabuto willingly broke the young man's arm in restraining him. I think it's time that he learns that he can't mess with the Uchiha and get by with it."

"What did this person do in order to get restrained?" Fugaku asked.

"He didn't want to be touched by the doctors" Sasuke said frowning as he wondered if there could be a reason behind his dislike for doctors of it was just a natural fear for him. "So he was kind of thrashing around, nothing that actually warranted the man breaking his arm for it. He could have just as easily sedated him."

"What would you have me do?" Fugaku asked wondering if it could be possible that Sasuke had found someone that he could actually enjoy being around aside from his brother.

"I want him fired and stripped of his medical license. If he hurt Naruto then there is no telling how many others he has hurt." Sasuke replied, knowing that the once Kabuto found out that he would no longer be able to practice at any hospital in the land of fire, he would likely do something drastic and try to get even with him, but Sasuke was prepared for anything that the man would try to do.

"I will see if I can find other evidence of him hurting other patients" Fugaku replied "he can't just be fired on the evidence of hurting just one patient. Reprimanded severely yes" Fugaku said "but I will have my investigators look into his past and see if there is anything that he is trying to hide."

"Good, and for the present Naruto will be living with me. I won't have him locked up just because his father thinks he is dangerous." Sasuke said.

"Naruto Uzumaki the same man that Itachi fired earlier." Fugaku asked.

"Yes, and by the way, I don't believe he deserved to be fired. I'm going to find out the reason why he had been framed." Sasuke said "The doctors say that he is bipolar because he has severe mood swings, I think that there is something in his past that has happened that is forcing him to go through these phases, I intend to do some looking into that as well." Sasuke had the feeling that whatever Naruto was hiding wasn't good, and if he didn't get it out that he would likely end up trying to take his own life again, and that was something that Sasuke had to prevent at all costs.

Once he hung up the phone, Sasuke sat back in his chair with his fingers intertwined underneath his chin. He was almost a hundred percent certain that there were things that Naruto was hiding, Sasuke would have to be careful to find out what it was. He didn't want to force Naruto to tell him anything until Naruto felt comfortable with him. How could he help Naruto now? Without making Naruto think that he was only helping him out of pity? Sighing, Sasuke shifted his position and lay his head over on his desk. He had no idea how he had ended up in this situation but he had the feeling that it would end up changing his life.

"Realizing how much you've taken on?" Itachi asked as he stepped into Sasuke's office and found Sasuke at his desk. Sasuke raised his head and frowned at his brother.

"Why did I think that allowing you to move in with me was a good idea?" Sasuke mumbled causing Itachi to chuckle.

"You know that you love me" Itachi said and Sasuke gave him a small smile.

"How's work?" Sasuke asked.

"Pretty much normal, I'm still trying to get the new guy trained, he seems to be very seems to forget that Naruto got fired and seems to keep looking for him, and acting all nervous like." Itachi said and Sasuke frowned.

"You said you hired him a couple weeks ago?" Sasuke asked and Itachi nodded. "and when did Naruto start behaving like he was high all the time?"

"A couple of weeks ago" Itachi replied "what are you getting at?"

"If Naruto has had some kind of trauma in his past that is presenting as symptoms of bipolar is it possible that maybe it has something to do with the new guy if he's acting strange too?"

"Do you know that Naruto has any kind of trauma in his past?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know anything for sure, but he's had a few nightmares that makes me wonder." Sasuke replied "I'm also wondering if his father knows anything and is trying to keep it covered up so that no one ever knows."

"If Minato is trying to keep something quiet, then why didn't he just allow his son to die?" Itachi asked "why bother showing up at the hospital at all."

"To keep up appearances" Sasuke replied "to appear like he really cares, did you not notice how hard he tried to make sure that Naruto got locked up. He would be in a place where he would be kept out of Minato's hands and hair."

"I agree the whole Sai thing does sound weird, but to go so far as his father trying to hide something from Naruto's past, that's taking things a little too far." Itachi said "you are starting to sound like a conspiracy theorist."

"Maybe" Sasuke frowned "but look into Sai's past would you, find out if he and Naruto had any kind of dealings in the past." Sasuke suggested.

"I can do that." Itachi said "what are you going to be doing with Naruto for the time being."

"He's going to come work with me, in a different section" Sasuke replied "I think keeping Sai and Naruto separated for the time being until we know more about their pasts is probably a good idea. Meanwhile why don't you look into whomever framed Naruto when he was doing well at his job."

"I can do that as well" Itachi replied.

"Did Naruto have friends there?" Sasuke asked suddenly curious. If he couldn't get Naruto to talk about his past maybe a friend could.

"I know that he usually enjoyed chatting with Kiba Inuzuka" Itachi replied "outside of him, I'm not entirely sure. Naruto tended to keep to himself so he could get his work done and get home." Sasuke sighed he still had a ton of work to do but he wanted to talk to Naruto's father, he might know something. Whether he would share that kind of information with Sasuke was a whole different story. If he was so embarrassed by whatever had happened to Naruto it would explain why Minato had wanted him out of the public for fear of something getting out. Sasuke knew Itachi wouldn't agree, but Sasuke needed to find out for himself.

"Just because Naruto's father is a little rough around the edges, it doesn't mean that he's hiding something." Itachi said as if reading Sasuke's thoughts.

"Maybe not" Sasuke replied "but it's eating at me and I want to know if knows how his son ended up being diagnosed as supposedly bipolar, hiding trauma from the past."

"If he is, I imagine that he's in for a world of trouble." Itachi replied as he turned and started out the door.

"I'll look into the Sai/Naruto connection while you attend to Naruto." Itachi said.

Sasuke glanced at his watch and wondered if Naruto was hungry yet. It had been a few hours since they had arrived at the house, surely that was enough time to rest. Standing up, Sasuke stretched his arms tightly before allowing them to fall back to his side.

"Get out of here and let me know what you find." Sasuke said swatting at Itachi's arm.

"Go be a mother hen." Itachi told Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes and swatted at Itachi again.

"If it truly is a trauma in his past that caused him to be this way." Itachi said thoughtfully "maybe I was wrong to judge him so harshly, then again maybe without all of that I was wrong to have fired him and misjudge him."

"I think you are wrong about firing him" Sasuke shrugged "I have the feeling you will have plenty of time to make it up to him though."

"Probably, anyways, I'm heading back to the office, I will get one of our investigators to look into what we were talking about." Itachi's voice trailed off as he spotted Naruto coming down the hall towards them.

"How are you feeling?" Itachi asked kindly.

"My arm is starting to hurt" Naruto admitted, keeping his eyes on the floor. He was still embarrassed that the man in front of him had fired him without actually giving him an chance to explain himself. Not that he wanted to talk about the past, but it might have saved his job had he actually spoken up.

"I'll get you a pain pill" Sasuke said, interrupting the awkward silence, he couldn't blame Naruto for feeling awkward around Itachi.

"I'll call you later to see if you find anything out." Sasuke told Itachi before taking Naruto by the arm and leading him down the hall towards the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Sasuke made Naruto sit down on stool while he proceeded to make them both a sandwich, before grabbing a pain pill for Naruto and sitting down beside him.

Sasuke watched Naruto swallow the pill, before the blonde quickly devoured the sandwich that Sasuke had handed him.

"Geez, take it easy, I have plenty of food" Sasuke complained watching him finish it eating in just a couple of minutes. Naruto shrugged.

"Sorry, the hospital food wasn't exactly all that great. Even if this was just a sandwich it was better than anything the hospital had to offer.

"I can only imagine." Sasuke said "Not that I have had much experience in the matter."

"I guess you should be grateful." Naruto said thoughtfully, "They get really old after a while."

"You've been in the hospital before?" Sasuke asked, facing the blonde boy at the counter.

"A couple of times." Naruto replied "I was a car accident with my father a few years ago, gave me a few broken bones and a concussion. And I am ashamed that this latest incident wasn't my first attempt at suicide. I did end up going to a mental hospital for that attempt. And I hated it, the doctors didn't exactly treat patiently well if they didn't like them. I wasn't very well liked."

"What happened there?" Sasuke asked, not liking the shadows that seemed to dull Naruto's eyes as he got lost in another memory.

"The doctors didn't like me, because I tended to fight them when it came to taking medicine. Sometimes they would tie me down to the bed and beat me, other times they left me tied to my bed for days on end, not caring that I was being forced to lay in my own waste and piss. No matter how much I told my dad when they finally let me loose. He wouldn't believe me, just said that if would take my medicine like I was supposed to that that wouldn't have happened." Naruto mumbled.

"What the hell" Sasuke exclaimed "why didn't that hospital get shut down. They can't treat any human like that."

"As far as I know the doctors involved were dismissed but no charges were filed because my dad thought it would make him look bad because I was there in the first place. That's when I got put on the medicine that made me more zombie like, I couldn't physically demand for anything else to be done because all I was able to do was lay in bed all the time." Naruto told Sasuke finally looking up at Sasuke. "I can't tell you how miserable it is not being able to take care of your own self, I couldn't even go to work when I was on that medication, and dad wouldn't ever listen to me. That's one of the reasons I can't stand being on any kind of medicine."

"That's understandable" Sasuke said, squeezing his hands into fists. He was going to have Itachi look into finding out who those doctors were. He would find a way to make sure they ended up in prison even if he had to frame them for something. If Naruto had been so mistreated, how many others had suffered the same fate?

"Like I said, I will definitely help you find an alternative to help you with your manic disorder. I am getting the feeling though that there is so much more to your story than what I am being told." Sasuke said.

"There is but I don't really want to talk about it right now, maybe eventually." Naruto replied.

"The sooner the better" Sasuke replied "the sooner you talk about it, the sooner I can make sure that whomever is responsible pays the price for whatever was done."

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing! I am almost out of data on my phone, so I probably won't be able to update until late next week! Hope you enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Sound Of Madness

Chapter 7

Once Naruto had finished eating, Sasuke went back into his office. He had a lot of work to do if he was going to make sure that Naruto was comfortable with him. Sitting down at his computer, Sasuke searched for Konoha's sanatorium that was likely the place where Naruto had been sent. Finding what he was looking for, Sasuke read the mission statement.

"Konoha Sanatorium is dedicated to improving the lives of people and families affected by psychiatric illness. Konoha pursues this mission by providing the highest quality compassionate, specialized and effective clinical care, in partnership with those we serve." Sasuke frowned, Naruto's story of the place didn't sound anything like their mission statement. Having read that Sasuke looked into the doctors, none of them having any abuse charges filed, not even the ones that had been dismissed from the job. How was it that Naruto could suffer at their hands but no charges would be filed? Sasuke didn't think Naruto was lying, he really hadn't wanted to go back. Sasuke continued reading up on the hospital noting that there had been some deaths there but nothing that Sasuke read stated what they had died from, be it natural causes or suicide.

Closing out of the hospital's website, Sasuke googled the hospital name wondering if he would be able to find some dirt on it that way. It didn't take long for Sasuke to find some videos, hitting play Sasuke was disgusted to see it was a video of Naruto being held down and medicine shoved down his throat, the camera went blank for a moment and when it came back up, it showed a doctor forcing himself on Naruto despite the fact that Naruto clearly didn't want what the doctor was being done to him. Scowling, Sasuke continued watching the video as the doctor finished with Naruto, leaving him completely strapped to the bed. As Sasuke watched, he took note of the time stamp on the video, it showed Naruto being roughly abused and left tied down for a week. Once a day an orderly would come in and feed him, or give him something to eat and drink, but no one would come in and let Naruto loose. Sasuke his stop and shoved his chair back angry beyond words. He couldn't understand why charges hadn't been filed, if those doctors knew that that video existed they should have been in trouble. What really made Sasuke sick was the number of views that it had. Sasuke couldn't understand why someone would post it knowing that the person in the video was being abused in a way that he shouldn't have been. Scowling, Sasuke threw his fist into the wall wondering just how long Naruto's sexual abuse had been going on. Why hadn't the man said anything? Was it because he didn't think that anyone would care or believe him? Was that what Minato was trying to keep hidden because it would shame his family if people knew about it. That thought made Sasuke even angrier, how was ones pain a shame to the entire family? It wasn't like Naruto had asked for it to happen. Suddenly a thought occurred to him had that other work mate known Naruto before hand and had he taken advantage of Naruto as well? If they did know each other that would make Naruto's behavior around him make sense.

Scowling, Sasuke stormed out of the room, he needed answers and he knew that Naruto probably didn't want to talk about them, but he needed to know. Throwing open Naruto's door, Sasuke watched Naruto jump having not expected Sasuke's unexpected entrance.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked when he saw the angry expression on Sasuke's face.

"How long has the sexual abuse been going on?" Sasuke demanded too angry to consider that he was likely scaring Naruto, especially since Naruto's face had gone ghost white the moment Sasuke had mentioned sexual abuse.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto stuttered "I haven't been sexually abused in anyway."

"And that is where you are a damn liar" Sasuke snarled "there's videos of your doctors abusing you in that damn hospital! They tied you down and left you for days."

"How did you find out?" Naruto asked, his voice quivering. He hadn't wanted anyone to know about his shameful past. His father had worked hard to make sure that no one knew about it because it shame the family that Naruto wasn't strong enough to stop it from happening.

"There are fucking videos." Sasuke snarled, not realizing just how bad he was scaring Naruto. "I need to know exactly who's taken advantage of you."

"Why?" Naruto asked as he back away from the angry Sasuke. "What difference would it do? You can't change anything that's happened."

"Why has your father worked so hard to keep this quiet? Don't tell me shit about it being shameful. It wasn't your fault so there isn't anything to be ashamed about." Sasuke said.

"That's what you think." Naruto muttered "and that's how you can tell that you've never been abused a day in your life."

"There is something else your hiding." Sasuke said noting the fear in Naruto's eyes when Sasuke mentioned his father. Why would a kid be scared of their own family? "Something that has to do with your dad. What is it?"

"Nothing I want to talk about." Naruto said "and I'm not scared of my father."

"Again you are a damn liar." Sasuke growled. "There is something there, and I don't think it has anything to do with him trying to keep you in a mental hospital."

"Why can't you trust that I don't want to talk about it?" Naruto asked "I don't like thinking about it."

"The sooner you face it the sooner you can heal." Sasuke replied his tone a little softer than before.

"Talking about it won't change the fact that it happened." Naruto replied. "It won't change anything."

"Except for it will make things more peaceful in your mind. It will allow you to get more rest instead of worrying about it all the time. I'm betting you haven't had any kind of real peace in a long time." Naruto shook his head, scooting away from Sasuke as the other sat down on Naruto's bed. "I'm not like all those other assholes, I'm not going to hurt you in any way."

"Maybe not, but how do I know that for sure? I don't know you from adam. And besides you came in here serious pissed off." Naruto mumbled.

"I wasn't pissed at you." Sasuke replied "I was pissed at what had been done to you, and that fact that your father tried to hide it." Sasuke frowned as a thought occurred to him. Why would his father try to hide the fact that it had happened if he hadn't had something to do with it?

"I want you to answer a question for me, all you have to say is yes or no and I will put the rest together myself." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

"Did your father try to hide it because he took part in the abuse? Is that why he doesn't want anyone to know, because he helped hurt his only child?" Sasuke asked, watching Naruto's face go even paler and without the blonde boy saying anything Sasuke had all the answers he needed.

"He's not going to get by with it." Sasuke seethed as he pushed himself to his feet and headed towards the door. Exiting the room, Sasuke stalked down the hall to where he found Itachi on the phone. Itachi frowned at him and quickly got off the phone.

"What's up?" he asked "what's got you so pissed off."

"Naruto's father." Sasuke replied "He's had a hand in Naruto's abuse all these years."

"Abuse?" Itachi asked. "and what do you mean that his father had a hand in it?"

"I mean the father has been fucking his son, and trying to keep him quiet by keeping him locked up." Sasuke hissed. "and I am guessing when the doctors found out about it they wanted to call the cops but Minato convinced them that they could take part in the abuse if they didn't get the cops involved."

"Do you have any proof of that?" Itachi asked.

"Not of Minato's abuse, but I found videos of what those doctors done to Naruto." Sasuke replied. "Those videos were pretty easy to find online. I can't imagine that it will be too hard to find prove of Minato's."

"Did you find out anything about the co worker?" Sasuke asked, stopping his pacing long enough to look at his brother.

"Not yet, but I am almost certain that something is there." Itachi said. "I keep thinking about the way Naruto acted around him, like he was afraid. Something certainly happened and whatever it is I will find out."

"I'll deal with the father." Sasuke said glaring at the floor. "I don't know what to do or how to confront him, but it's going to be me."

"Just be careful." Itachi warned. "If Minato becomes too much to handle or too violent, let Father handle him. I have no doubt that he will be able to ruin that man."

"Being ruined is the least of his worries." Sasuke muttered, still angry and unable to believe that a father could so willingly do that to his son. Why would he do that? How long had it been going on? Sasuke hoped it hadn't been longer than the last few years because if it started when Naruto was only a kid Sasuke was going to lose his shit and it wouldn't be good for anyone involved. How could someone that Naruto trusted do that to him? Sasuke wondered if any kind of profit had been made. If he found out that there was god help him, he was going to prison for murder.

"I just thought of something else." Sasuke said "I'll be back in a little while."

"And what do you plan on doing?" Itachi asked.

"Putting my hacking skills to use for a change." Sasuke replied before disappearing in the hallway and returning to his office. Sitting down, Sasuke logged back into his computer. It wouldn't be hard to find where Minato banked considering there was only one bank in Konoha, and Sasuke doubted that Minato would go outside of Konoha to bank, although it might have been better for him to have done so. Sure, enough with the skills that Sasuke had learned in high school Sasuke was in Minato's bank account, and as he scrolled through the list of deposits Sasuke a couple of large deposits, finding the check number, Sasuke pulled up another page and searched for the name that the account was linking to. What he found pissed him off, it came from Konoha Sanatorium account. Which made Sasuke wonder if Minato had allowed them the use of Naruto's body and then threatened to go to the cops with his information. Even if that was the scenario the man had been selling his own son's body without a care of what it was doing to Naruto. No wonder that the two didn't get along, if Sasuke had his way though Minato was going to end up rotting in prison for his role in Naruto's mental status. Sasuke printed off the page that proved Minato had received money from the hospital. Sasuke stood and left his office in search of his brother. Sasuke tossed the sheet at Itachi and stood there glowering at the floor.

"And what is this supposed to mean?" Itachi asked looking it over.

"It means that Minato got paid for the use of Naruto's body. I am thinking that he allowed them to hurt Naruto and then threatened to go to the police." Sasuke said "Which is still bad enough, if he really cared if wouldn't have allowed that to happen."

"So what's your next step?" Itachi asked.

"I'm paying the asshole a visit." Sasuke replied as he sat down and pulled his shoes on.

"Do you really think he's going to be honest about the sexual abuse of his son, especially if he had such a large part of it?" Itachi asked.

"Not really" Sasuke said "But something has to be done, he can't get by with it."

"He won't" Itachi assured "I'm betting that he's going to try and get him removed from our home and if he does that's when we offer up the evidence of his misconduct. I don't care who you are no one would allow anyone to go back to a home where they were being abused in such a way." Sasuke sighed and sat back on the couch.

"I'm thinking he's been hurting Naruto for a long time." Sasuke said "and he's gotten by with it because Naruto never said anything."

"Naruto's probably afraid to go up against his father. Naruto could very well end up back in the mental hospital if he did that. It's much wiser to let us handle it." Itachi said "he'll be destroyed in the process and no one will ever want Minato near their children again."

"He shouldn't have been allowed to have kids." Sasuke grumbled, still angry over the information that had been discovered. He wanted to go and kill the man himself. No one deserved to have suffered as much as Naruto had.

"Probably not" Itachi agreed "but he will pay for every time he willing allowed Naruto's body to be sold to another man."

"How do we know that Minato didn't sell Naruto to this Sai person?" Sasuke wondered "It would make sense, since Naruto is afraid of him."

"That's a good possibility." Itachi said "I'll have to look into a connection between him and Minato as well."

"It's just one more person for me to murder." Sasuke muttered his heart aching at the thought of all that Naruto had been put through just to make his father some money.

 ** **Thanks for reading and being patient with me! I will do my best to have the next chapter up soon. I've been focusing on Behind the mask lately. Liz****


End file.
